Duo and the Ark
by Burnwick
Summary: After hearing Bill Cosby's version of Noah and the ark I had to do a Duo version. Hope You enjoy


**Authors note:  This fic was originally under the name of Teddie Crimson, but I don't use that name anymore so I've moved it under this name!  Please do not turn me in for copping this fic!  Teddie Crimson and BettyPatch are one and the same!  I just switch on line names a little while ago and forgot about poor Teddie!  ^-^; Sumimasen!**

~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~

The Voice of God 

~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~

Duo sat in front of his laptop typing lightly on the delicate old keys when he heard loud masculine voice echo in his ear. "Duo."

"What??" Duo perked his head up looking around the room. Seeing nothing he went back to his homework.

"Duo..." said the voice again.

"Wha..." Duo looked around the room again still seeing -no one-, he went right back to his computer as if hearing nothing.

"Duo..." Said the voice again this time sounding quite annoyed.

"Who's doing that?" Duo jumped out of his chair with his eyes darting around the room.

"Duo...it's the lord." Said the voice.

Stopping all movement Duo then put his hands on his hips. "Riiiight.... Wufei? Is that you?" He turned his head whipping his braid over his shoulder, "Or am I just on Candid Camera?"

"No Duo.... I need you to do something for Me." said the Lord.

"Uh-huh...and what might that be?" Duo said arching his eyebrow.

"Duo...I need you to build an . . . Ark." Spoke God.

"An Ark????!!!...What's an ARK!" Asked Duo with a confused look.

"An Ark Duo is a very large boat (in human terms) that is to carry a lot of cargo.... you will hear about the cargo later...(God gives Duo measurements)" -He- Said.

"Riiight..." Duo turned picking up his chair and sat down. "WHY?"

"Because I am going to flood the Earth for 40 days and 40 nights."

"Riiight...WHY?" Duo asked again.

"Because there is to much bad in the world...I am going to drown it out,

Duo."

Duo let his eyebrow arch a little more as he stared at his wood ceiling. "And I'm just supposed to believe this."

"If you don't want to drown."

~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~

**_The Man Next Door_**

~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~

"Ow! Damn it!" Yelped Duo as he hampered the last of the Ark together.

"HEY!" Yelled the man from next door.

"What? What do you want, Wufei?" He snapped over his shoulder as he nursed his now wounded thumb.

"What is this...what are you doing?" Wufei barked feeling his jaw muscles twitching with irritation.

"I'm building an Ark! What do you think I'm doing?" Duo smiled, with great pride over his hard work.

"Heh...Heh... Yeah well could you get this thing out of my driveway. I have to go to work!" Wufei sighed in mild annoyance.

~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~

Later That Same Day 

~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~

"Duo?" God's voice echoed in all of it almightiness inside Duo's ear canal.

Slowly turning his head Duo snarled at the sky, "WHAT!"

"I have one last job for you." He said passively.

Duo felt his jaw clench and his lips curl back. "What do you need now?"

"I need you to gather two of every Animal in the world."

"Two of every what?" Duo's eyes widened, "Does that mean I actually need two Heero's?!" Duo shrieked in all seriousness.

".... You need two of every ANIMAL, Duo!"

"Mosquitoes too?"

"Yes Duo...."

"AWWWW, MAN!"

~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~

Here Comes The Rain 

~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~

"Come on you stupid God-damned Hippos! Get up there!" Duo said pushing the last two animals up the ramp and into the ark.

"Duo." Once again spoke the voice of the Lord.

"Ooooh Man! Now what?" He whined looking up at the sky. "What is it?" he said again his voice

Turning into a whimper.

"You need to take one of the Hippos out, and put a different one in."

"What! No way, why!" He screamed straining his vocal cords.

"Because you have two Males. You need a female. Take one of them out and put in a female."

"WHAT????!!!! No, no, no, no! You change on of 'em!" He cried

"Now Duo, you know I can't do that." Said God.

"Well I don't care...You have me breaking my back doing all this stuff for you when you can just

ZAP! Do everything yourself.... but NOOOO! And when I went out and got these animals did you tell me that, that Elephant was pregnant NOOOO, so she had the baby and it was WHEW and....EWWW...AND those rabbits, you should have told me to keep those things apart, because there are about a thousand of those things down there now! OH.... and HAVE YOU

SEEN THE BOTTOM OF THAT ARK...WHO IS GOING TO CLEAN THAT UP. IT'S

JUST GROSS DOWN THERE I'M NOT GOING TO CLEAN THAT UP. Are you?"

Suddenly a clap of thunder filled the sky, dark clouds began to roll in from the east. Rain poured

Down on Duo as he trailed off in his sentence." As I was saying Lord...it's just you and me, Lord,

You and I, we got all this worked out, ya know. I'ma gonna go get that hippo now..."

~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~

_,.-~`THE END`~-., 

~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~~? ~~~~~~~


End file.
